


United we Stand

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [2]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki prepares to meet a still-skeptical Mike for a night of supernatural shenanigans. Fortunately, she's got a vampire at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United we Stand

“Easy lady!”

“Watch it punk.” Vicki all but snarls as she stalks down the street, narrowly avoiding night time pedestrians and lamp posts alike. What god had she pissed off that she’d been forced to lose her eyesight, especially in such a humiliating fashion?

…Actually, she’d rather not know that considering what she’s learned in the past few months. Demonic keys don’t have the same rights as humans, do they? Or is she still human? Sometimes she wonders…what sort of human would pull a ghost’s heart out of its chest, killing an old lady in the process? Or allow a vampire to kill an old man without protest?

Fortunately Vicki is nothing if not rational so she’s able to explain her actions as having been done with the best of intentions. After all, the old lady was a homicidal psycho that drove her son insane before forcing him to sacrifice himself so she could gain revenge for his death. And the old man was actually an insane 15th century Spanish inquisitor keeping himself alive with the blood of vampires he tortured and murdered, not the least of which being the childe of the aforementioned vampire.

And the fact that Vicki can even think that with a straight face says a lot about how her life is going.

“And when did my life turn into a B horror flick?”

“Vicki?” her quarry stands before her, looking surprised but not unhappy. His too pale face can be attributed to the unflattering street lights and sharp teeth to an unfortunate shadow. But only if one doesn’t know any better.

"Ah yes, now I remember. It was when the bastard son of Henry VIII, now a vampiric comic book writer, decided to kidnap me."

Vicki Nelson looks at Henry Fitzroy for a long moment before snickering and stepping up beside him. “You look like a priest.”

He fastidiously brushes imaginary lint of his pristine white jacket and furrows a brow in annoyance. “That is the point, I believe. Afterall…”

“Yeah, yeah…I still don’t get the point of this.”

“It’s tradition.”

She rolls her eyes, somewhere between annoyed and amused. “Uh huh. Well, tradition’s going to have to be put on hold if you don’t hurry up. Mike’s expecting us.”

“And we wouldn’t like to keep the good detective waiting, is that it?”

“Henry…” Funny how her growl is almost as good as his and they’re not even from the same species.

“I’ll meet you there if you’re in such a hurry.”

“I’ll wait.” She doesn’t want to admit to her blindness or the fact that being outside after nightfall is becoming more uncomfortable all the time as she realizes what exactly lives in the darkness.

Henry does not force her out, easily understanding her motivations. Sunlight and blood are his enemies in much the same way that RP is Vicki’s, they are the only things that can easily drive centuries of control and experience away. Lack of control is a feeling both of them hate more than anything.

When he’s finished preparing, he offers his arm and she laughs, amused by the antiquated gesture. It’s possible she does not understand that he truly wants to help her through the night but in the end it doesn’t matter.

The English vampire and Canadian PI set off for the cathedral together, ready to face the night and Michael Celluci as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the first run of the show, before I read the series it was based on, so some of the characterization will be different than in my later 'Blood Ties' works.


End file.
